


Memories

by ReaTuck



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Inspired By Yagami Yato Videos, Yagami Yato Nicknames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaTuck/pseuds/ReaTuck
Summary: Y/N and Ushijima storyline following the events that happened in Yagami Yato's "Honey Trap" storyline.Does include Lemons and 18+ content.Not canon with anything Yagami or Haikyu has written or shown.These characters are not my own, only the storyline is organic.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Move In

(Y/N) bent over the box at her feet and began rummaging around. She hadn’t realized how much junk she had actually owned until she was forced to pack it up so quickly.  
She huffed with disapproval at their choices up to this moment. How did she end up here so quickly? How did she just uproot their life without a second thought? It had happened so fast it made their head spin thinking about it.  
‘No, stop it,’ she thought, ‘Don’t think, don’t ruin this for yourself. Be spontaneous.’ Y/n squatted down as she pulled her H/C hair back into a high pony. She began emptying the box, pulling its contents out and placing them on the table in front of her. Y/N looked around, examining the small but clean space around them. Ushijima’s house wasn’t unimpressive, and it honestly shocked Y/N at the order it held. Everything had a place, it suddenly made Y/N feel like there was no way in hell she would be able to find a place amongst it all. 

The doubt and anxiety of the last 72 hours were creeping in again.  
After their first date, their first time together…. Y/N thought the emotions and testosterone were clouding Ushijima’s mind and judgement. His rough demeanor had softened when he had asked Y/N to move in. In such a way Y/N just assumed that the sex had fogged his mind. Y/N had laughed him off and taken him back to his room. The thought that Y/N had the ability to make Ushijima want her that badly, and wanted her so much to instantly move in together after one time had made Y/N want him all over again.  
He had been in charge the first time, had spread Y/N legs before she realized what was happening. Had buried his head deep into her thighs and caused pure ecstasy with his tongue alone. Y/N had felt challenged. She wanted more, she wanted to compete, to show Ushijima exactly what he was getting himself into.  
Y/N shoved Ushijima hard onto the bed, a task that had only been accomplished by surprise, otherwise, even with Y/N’s small, yet sturdy frame would have been no match to the mountain in front of her.  
Ushijima’s eyes widen as he fell and stayed in that state of deer in the headlights as his pants were once again missing from his body. He had little to no time to react as his long, slightly soft membrane had such a short time to harden before Y/N inveloped it whole in his mouth, choking slightly at the size of him.  
Y/N slipped it out, grasping two hands around it and spit on to it. Ushijima groaned quietly under his breathe, balancing on his elbows as he watched the show unfolding between his legs. Y/N did not appreciate him holding back, quickening her pace. “fuuuck…” Ushijima let a low growl out, feeling Y/N smile against his dick, which made him groan even more, flopping back on to his back. His long strong fingers gripped the comforter under him.  
With both hands wrapped around and the leverage of being on her knees, Y/N had Ushijima trembling at her touch. His groans and moans continuously getting louder, his hands finally having time to leave the sheets and wrapped themselves into Y/N’s long h/c hair. Gripping her head tightly, Ushijima moaned, “Fuuuck Honey, I...I….I caaan’t” his moaned deepened as the tip of his dick rubbed against the back of Y/N’s throat. Ushijima’s eyes flew back into his head. He swore, seeing only darkness, when suddenly it stopped. 

His eyes flew open and his head shot down to look at Y/N, standing there, with his large shirt swallowing her body whole. Ushijima felt like begging, something that was completely out of character as Y/N slowly lifted her legs on to the bed and slowly crawled on top of him. Y/N’s cunt was dripping, from his sounds alone, Ushijima’s face turned into such a devilish grin at the realization and yanked Y/N by the waist, plunging himself inside her. Y/N knew there was no way he could last after her performance, yet he planted his feet firmly and lifted Y/N into the air, thrusted good and hard all the while. Ushijima slammed Y/N into the wall, holding her head in close with just the palm of his hand. He pushed his tongue deep inside her mouth, missing the feeling of her throat already. He moaned deep into her. His left hand clutching Y/N’s ass as firmly as he could.  
Y/N’s moans came out slowly, like she were holding back, Ushijima growled at this, released Y/N’s mouth. “Louder, Honey, I can’t hear you enough” Ushijima’s hot breath in her ear sent a shutter down Y/N’s back and loud moans out of her mouth. Ushijima snarled with excitement “More,” he said with a heavy thrust, quickening at the sound of Y/N’s sweet desperate moans.  
The louder Y/N got the faster Ushijima thrusted. “More, Ushi, give it to me more” Y/N begged, practically pleading. Ushijima’s lips curled at the name, as he moved his hand from her head and trusted the wall and their momentum completely as his hands stoked down her shoulders. He scooped up Y/N’s left tit and sucked hard at the sharp nipple. Y/N’s voice heightened at this touch  
“Ooh,” she was practically squeaking at this point, as Y/N’s we’re finally unraveling just as Ushijima’s hands found their wet throbbing bean.  
“Mmmhh, there it is,” Ushijima moaned into Y/N’s ear as his thumb quickened it’s speed.  
Y/N’s moans quickened as her insides unraveled, releasing her body into a pure bliss like nothing before. Y/N had thought she had come earlier, after their first penetration, but it was nothing compared to the fireworks that were going off inside her now. “Ushi...Ushi...USHIJIMA!!” Y/N swore her screams could be heard throughout the building. As Y/N let out a finalblissful moan, Ushijima lifted Y/ N as he shot bullets across the wall. Unsure of setting Y/N on her own two feet after the show she put on, Ushijima carried her back to the bed. Lightly tossing her on to it, he turned back to the mess she had made and cleaned it up.  
Y/N watched as she pushed the covers down and folded herself nicely into them.  
Ushijima turned, smiling at the sight of Y/N’s cute little head resting on his pillow.  
“Comfortable there?” He asked as he crawled to the side by the wall, “I guess this is you claiming your side, we’ll have to move the bed from the wall to make it easier for me to get out if that’s the case”  
Y/N’s tired eyes fluttered back open, wider than ever  
“Wait what..” Y/N scooted on to Ushijima’s chest, folding their hands under their chin “you were serious about me moving in? So soon?”  
Ushijima’s face had returned to his usual blank stoic ness, but the seriousness was burning in his eyes “Yes, I absolutely was.” His face was deadpan, his eyes staring into Y/N’s soul, “I will never joke about the steps we should take in our relationship, Y/N, I expect the same from you. Understand.”  
“Yes, I do” Y/N lifted her head, placing a firm but sweet kiss on his lips. Ushijima smiles underneath her, pulling Y/N closer into him, lifting her leg and draping it across his stomach. He gave a final kiss on Y/N’s forehead before turning off the lights.  
“I already love you, Y/N” he whispered into her hair, but Y/N was already deep asleep. 

The thoughts of that night calmed Y/N’s nervous as she thought of the prospects of being able to fall asleep like that every night. But it was Ushijima’s firm hand slapping her on the ass that brought her back to reality.  
“You okay, Honey” Ushijima smiled as he laid two more boxes down beside Y/N, dipping even further down to muzzle into her neck. The chills that went down Y/N’s spine made her brain go fuzzy again. She gripped her hands, only to realize she was holding something.  
A tattered old cigar box, taped harshly shut with duct tape. “Memories” slapped across it. The lump grew in Y/N’s throat as she shoved it back into the mostly empty box and pushed it away.  
‘No, not now, not today.’ Y/N store as she turned to Ushijima, standing as tall as her tiptoes would allow and planted a kiss on his cheek.


	2. Hoodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N and Ushijima storyline following the events that happened in Yagami Yato's "Honey Trap" storyline.   
> Does include Lemons and 18+ content.   
> Not canon with anything Yagami or Haikyu has written or shown.   
> These characters are not my own, only the storyline is organic.
> 
> Current Chapter- No sex scene

Y/N and Ushijima set the two overly packed recycling bins outside as Y/N's phone dinged. Y/N wiped her forehead as she checked the message;  
Aiko   
Dude, wtf. Where are you? 

"Shit." The curse slipped through her teeth as she realized the time. It was Sunday, 5:33. She was late. Ushijima's shadow darkened her screen, she turned still looking at her phone, finishing the task at hand. 

"I have to go," Y/N still not looking at him until she hit send. She lifted an arm to pull his head closer to her. Her calves were burning from the day's work; she didn't want to strain them more to reach his lips. In doing so though, she was hit with an awful musky smell. She scrunched her nose in disgust, "What is that" her lip curled under her nose 

Ushijima lowered his head to hers "That would be you, all in a day's work right?" A small smile peaked into his otherwise solemn face, "Come on let's get a shower." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back inside. 

Y/N began flipping through her newly appointed side of the closet as Ushijima prepared the shower. He peeked his head back through the door calling out to her "How long will you be gone?"   
"I'm not sure," as she pulled a set of jeans out and dug around her drawers, she hated everything she saw. She looked up and saw Ushijima's high school jacket hanging on a peg on the door to his side of the closet. Y/N's face flushed as she reached for it.

Remember all the games she had witnessed, watching him from the Karasuno High side at the regional finals in 2016. The first time she had caught sight of him, in all his 6'2" glory back then. The rush she had felt when he smacked the ball back onto her team's side. Y/N got herself flustered thinking about how embarrassed she had been at just the mere sight of him, it had taken a lot to not watch his every movement during those matches.   
She shook her head and snatched it off the hook. The company symbol cracked in the well worn fabric. It was so soft she had to keep herself from rubbing her face into it.   
Ushijima came out of the bathroom catching her in the middle of her thievery.  
"Find something you like?" He chuckled as she jolted out of her trance, throwing her hands and the jacket behind her back.  
"What? No I was just, admiring your old jacket" Y/N slowly brought her hands around as she showed it to him. "You were wearing this the day I fell in love with you" the words came out in an almost whisper. Her face went blank as she realized they had actually come out of her mouth and Ushijima was now towering over her.   
He lifted her head up at her chin, bringing her eyes to his. He knew how much she would blush at his next question, how it would affect her.   
"Tell me about it" his words came out as quietly as hers had as he pulled her into his lap.   
Y/N's face dialed up to the brightest red it possessed as the memory came flooding in. 

Flash back  
Kiyoko yanked on Y/N's arm in an attempt to move her faster through the crowd. Y/N was heavily dragging her feet and kept her head down. Her face was flushed after Yamamoto from Nekoma had once again professed his love for her in front of everyone. In a split decision, without much thought, she smacked him hard across the back of the head. It had embarrassed her so much, for him to do that in front of her team. Her boys as she called them. Being one of the managers, and staying late after practice to help with serves or any other area they wanted to work on, getting attached to them had been anything but avoidable. There was no way she could have resisted the growth she had witnessed first hand, the camaraderie, the friendship and just all around development she had witnessed in her team had tugged at her heart. She had enjoyed every moment of it, especially the stolen moments with a certain someone. 

Kiyoko had dragged Y/N away from the heavy forming crowd that had appeared after Y/N's attack, back to the safety of the third years of Karusuno High. The five of them had all joined the team at relatively the same time. Their bond forged in disappointment and perseverance. The need to succeed here had been higher then ever before. The knowledge that this could be it for them weighed heavy in all their hearts. 

Daichi turned and looked back at the scene Y/N had caused in self defense with a chuckle, "If it's not one guy it's another isn't it, Y/N."   
"You really have an effect on them" Asahi chuckled as he rubbed his neck.   
Y/N's face flushed, as she caught Sugawara staring at her from the corner of her eye. Her face burned hotter.   
"Well we do have the hottest managers around, Asahi, what would you expect from our opponents if not jealousy?" Tanaka smirked, googling at Kiyoko, eyebrows dancing.   
Sugawara's hand flew up behind Tanaka's head slapping hard into it. "Knock it off or you're going to be girl crazed during the match again." Tanaka's hands went flailing and due to proximity, Y/N stumbled to get out of his way, right into the empty area of the hall. Or what would have been empty.   
Ushijima and the rest of Shiratorizawa walked through at the exact moment Y/N completely lost her balance. Her arms went out for Tanaka or Suga, but were met instead with the large meaty hands of Ushijima. He gripped her biceps and lifted her, placing her back at the edge of her group "Watch where you're messing around. This is a tournament, not a park" Ushijima grumbled out, without even looking at her. Y/N's arms had burned hot from his touch, suddenly felt cold as he let her go.   
Suga stepped up in between Y/N and Ushijima who finally turned his head to look at the two of them. His eyes seemed to pierce into her soul as Suga shot daggers at him.   
She felt a shiver down her spine, "Damn" the word escaped as Ushijima's back grew fainter in the hall. Suga's side eyed Y/N as she continued to watch him walk away.   
It remained like that for the rest of the matches. Kiyoko had last minute traded with Y/N and was sitting in the bleachers as Y/N watched front and center of Ushijima's every move. Her heart leaping for joy every time he scored a point, only to be met with a somersault of happiness as her own boys stood tall against them. Her emotions were at odds. Causing her to be completely oblivious to the set of eyes that now took ownership of her. 

Present. 

Ushijima's hands caressing her face as Y/N finished telling him how she had marveled at his skill while secretly hoping her boys had wiped the floor of him causing pride to swell within him. As much as she had liked him and wanted him to succeed she had never lost her loyalty to the family she has created. Y/N sighed softly, a smile creeping on to her face. He couldn't help but stare at her. He moved her hair from the nape of the neck and kissed her. Softly yet firmly, hinting at more without asking for it. Like a reminder that he was in a constant state of wanting her.   
Her whole body shuddered at it. She shimmied at the thought and feelings it all caused. It had left her with a want, she leaned into his mouth as her head leaned back in an attempt to catch a look at the time.   
"Oh shit. Now I'm really late!" Y/N leapt off Ushijima right as she felt pressure from his crotch beneath her. Taking the quickest shower yet, she threw her wet, still dripping hair into a braid as she wiggled into the jeans.   
As she was throwing her bra on, Ushijima caught her, placing one hand gently into her breast, earning him a deep moan from inside her.  
"Ushi, baby, I have to go, they'll kill me if I'm anymore late to this."

"Skip, if you're already late as is. Stay. I'll cook." Ushi moaned into her chest, fondling her nipples. 

"Ushi, please, I need to go so that I can tell my ma, and Aiko. I have to let them know my new address." 

Ushi froze on her nipple at the words coming from her mouth, "what?" 

Y/N pulled back, looking at him, taking him all in. "What?" She said in a mixture of confusion and sadness he was no longer sucking. "What's wrong?" 

"This is not how they should find out about me, Y/N," Ushi rose, crossing the floor to the closet and began pulling articles, both from his and her side. 

"If your parents are going to approve of me, they need to do so with an in person perspective" he winked as he laid a soft blue dress in front of Y/N. "Come on, get dressed" he gestured at the dress, pulling a peach button down on himself. Within than five minutes, they were ready, pulling out of the parking spot, and peeling away.


	3. Meetings

Y/N's mom's eyes practically popped out of her head when she opened her door to find a mountain of a man standing over her instead of her child. She choked on her words, in fear as she looked into his cold eyes. There was no warmth, no real emotions, she wasn't sure how she felt. "What.." she said, gathering herself as Y/N popped out behind Mountain Man. 

"Ma!" Y/N reached her arms down to envelope her mother into a hug, Ushijima stood, still frozen staring at her. He was of course in shock, that the almost feral woman he had just dealt with in the car was the same girl sweetly greeting her mother. 

He couldn't shake her touch off of him, his thighs and dick still pulsing from the activity they had participated in on the way over. 

Moments before;   
As Y/N handed him her phone with the address, her hand grazing over his crotch.   
Ushijima moaned in the back of his throat at her touch, "You did enough teasing back at the house."   
His face yet again showing no emotion. But his eyes...they were burning.   
Y/N grinned "Who said anything about teasing?" She asked unsnapping his pants. He gripped the steering wheel as tightly as possible. His body was on fire, his mind was so fuzzy he almost missed the turn. 

"Left turn"

Ushi snapped back at the sound of the phone, jerking the car, as Y/N's head bobbed down, her lips brushing against his balls.  
"Fuck. Fuck, Y/N, Sstoo....stooop. You're gonna get us killed." He groaned, doing his best to keep his eyes opened and watching the road intently.   
"Then I suggested you pay close attention to the task at hand" Y/N's voice vibrated against his dick, sending an absolute wave of endorphins through his body. 

He shuttered as Y/N quickened her pace. Her wet sloppy mouth made a complete mess of his dick. It made him stiffen even more. He checked the time. 

7 minutes.

'God that's not long enough' he thought, sucking in a harsh breath. It was never enough time, if he could have her grip his dick firmly in her hands for the rest of his life he would. He never wanted to do anything else when this was happening. He didn't even care about volleyball during these times. It took a lot for something to make those thoughts pause. 

4 minutes. 

He felt like he was on a time crunch, his body reacting to the pressure annoyed him. "Y/N we're almost there, I don't think we have time...to...to..finish." 

Y/N heard the challenge leave his lips. Even if he hadn't meant it like that, it was what he was ending up with.   
Y/N gripped tightly with both hands, the seatbelt trying to pull her back, and the buckle stabbing in her side wouldn't stop the determination she felt coursing through her body. She was going to finish him. She would have his hot cum shoot through her mouth. She had too, she craved it.   
She bounced hard and fast, her head grazing the steering wheel ever so slightly as Ushi did his best to stabilize it. 

He could see the row of houses come into view, he gripped the braid that was now only damp, holding her head down as much as he could, thrusting quickly in and out of her mouth in an attempt to finish before he parked. 

Just as he found an empty spot, he felt the warmth of cum shooting out of his body. Directly into her waiting mouth, "Fuuuuuuck, he breathed in deep. "Oh, Honey, I am going to have to keep an eye on you," scolding her as she cleaned his dick up. He shifted around, doing his best to be discrete.   
"Wait." He told her as he left the car, crossing around to open the door for her. He turned her, pulling her legs around him and kissed. Hard, needy, demanding. "You are getting a treat when we get home." He pulled her down and wrapped an arm around her waist. 

Current 

He was sure there were damp spots along the crotch of his pants. He quickly patted it to check, not knowing if he had time to just look down without being caught. 

Y/N released her mother and reached an arm through the doorway to pull Ushijima inside. She looked at him, and saw for a split second the red wave that went across his face before regaining his stoic composure. 

She grinned widely staring him deep into his soul. The naughty grin taking over her face, pride swelling that she was able to achieve such a goal. 

"Ma, this is Ushijima Wakatoshi" Y/N pulled Ushijima into her side, forcing him to wrap a arm around her waist. It was short lived as he took Y/N's mother's hands into his own, "It is a pleasure to meet you, I apologize for the intrusion," he said slightly bowing his upper half. 

"Oh no intrusion at all, Y/N messaged her sister she was bringing a guest. I just never expected a guest as large as you" Y/N's mother let out a chuckle, "I am Kobayashi Manami" she gently shook her hands, moving theirs in unison. 

Y/N's chest once again rose in such proudness. She loved seeing him being so kind, and the sight of her mother and him interacting brought more joy then she expected. 

Aiko's head popped out from around the corner, she leapt into the hall, closing the gap between her and her sister. "Y/N! About damn time," she said with a soft smack upside her head. "What were you thinking making me wait so long for you, I'm starved."

Aiko's smile took up her whole face as she turned to see the guest her sister had brought only to have a shock rock through her body. "Wakatoshi Ushijima" her breath slipped the words out as she let out a heavy sigh. Ushi turned his attention to an almost exact replica of his dear honey, standing in front of him. He stood tall again and scooped up Aiko's hands as well. 

The squeak that released from Aiko's mouth turned her and Y/N's face into different variations of scarlet. Ushijima let out a chuckle, "I assume that you have seen me play?"

Aiko nodded, reaching her other hand out, she stuttered out "Kobayashi Aiko."

"Pleasure," he smiled looking down at the smaller of two sisters. Y/N wrapped a hand around Ushi's large bicep and led the small group through the house. Leaving her sister stunned in the back

"Oh! I do know your face, you're the fellow that went head to head with our Karosuno Crows a few years back! How good to see you again." Y/N's mother's face softened at the memories. "The girls researched a ton about you after the regional finals. Now those were some matches!" Y/N's and Aiko's faces seemed as if they would never return to their original color ever again. 

Ushi let out a low chuckle at the sight, as they reached the dinner table. Four plates, full and ready sat covered. A fifth plate sat empty but seemingly ready for its guest at the end of the table. Ushijima questioned its placement. Maybe they kept the table set at all times for aesthetics, or maybe it was for a purpose. He felt as though it were the latter. He sat with Y/N on his right and her mother on his left at the corner. 

"So Mr. Ushijima, were you in need of a hot meal or were you and Y/N studying?" Manami questioned, readying her plate. 

Y/N's face flushed again, she was beginning to burn up from all the blushing. Ushijima turned his head, waiting for some kind of signal as to how he should answer. Y/N kept her head down. It frustrated Ushi, her obvious embarrassment.

Was the question making her second guess her decision? Had he rushed her into something she wasn't ready for? Or worse, had he actually pressured her into being with him. It had just been one date, moving in together so soon after seemed like a mistake suddenly. He was doubting himself. He hated doubting. His fist clenched under the table, slightly out of view, but Y/N still caught sight of them. 

She looked at his face, saw no change in his expression, yet she could sense. In such a short time, in a matter of 3 ½ days she had already developed a sense of him. An understanding. But 3 days wasn't correct. She hadn't learned so much about him in just that amount. She had studied him, watched him for almost 2ish years. His body language wasn't as foreign to her as she had assumed. She knew him. She knew he was doubting himself in that moment. 

Y/N reached her hand out underneath the table and gripped his fist. She held it as tightly as she could, giving as much reassurance as possible. While also asking for strength. He raised his head and turned it towards her searching for confirmation that what he felt was what she was actually feeling. Y/N looked at him, straight in the eyes and gulped. 

Y/N turned her attention back to her mother and sister and Ushi wrapped his fingers around hers, strengthening her. "Ma," it came out as a whisper at first, barely auditable. 

Aiko's eyes popped out watching her usually strong sister's face, as she stumbled.   
"Oh. My. God." Aiko blurted out. Startling the others around her. "No fucking way" 

Manami shot flares at her youngest, "Language young lady, that is absolutely no way to react in front of a guest."

"Are you fucking pregnant!?" Aiko blurted out, ignoring her mother. 

Ushijima and Y/N stared frozen in a state of disbelief. Manami choked on her own tongue at her daughter's outburst. 

"AIKO!" Ma screamed in shock.   
"WHAT THE FUCK NO." Y/N leapt out of her chair, ready to tackle her sister. 

"She's moved in with me." Ushi said, turning to Manami, as he grabbed Y/N's hand and pulled her down. Y/N looked down at Ushi, his face returning to calm demeanor. No change to be seen in it, had he already recovered from the outlandish accusation? Had he even had time to react in the moments between her reaction and him grabbing her? Had the thought not sent fear coursing through his body like it had hers? She was shocked to say the least. 

Manami's expression was still in a state of shock. A more toned down form of it, but shock nonetheless. Y/N had always been her sensible daughter. Y/N had a good head on top of her shoulders and never let much bother her but here she was sitting next to her mother holding the hand of a boy Manami had never met. Manami didn't know what to say, didn't know how to react.   
Y/N stopped staring at Ushi long enough to see her family's reaction.   
Aiko and her Ma were staring holes into her. It seemed this response was just as shocking as a pregnancy announcement. Ushijima really couldn't understand it to be frank. He looked at Y/N for some kind of answers but she seemed as surprised as he was. 

"Ma...?" Y/N's voice returned to the firm steady tone she typically held. "This is our choice. I know it's rushed and seems sudden and honestly it was. There was no true thought process put into it."   
Manami's eyebrows raised in question.   
Y/N took a deep breath as she continued, "We went on a date, and decided afterwards, we talked about it, thoroughly." She shot a sideways look at Ushi, but he stared, expersionaless at her. Fear creeped into her throat yet again until she felt pressure on her hands and looked down to see Uishijima's fingers wrapped their way around hers. A squeeze of support. His love came through it.   
"My lease is coming up, I'm not happy where I was, with my old roommates, you know how awful they are. This is a good decision, Ma. I swear" Y/N reached across for her mother's hand. Manami looked deep into her eyes, looking for a cry of help, but only saw happiness. Actual happiness. Something she hadn't seen in her daughter in a while. She looked down at the empty chair at the end of the table. What she wouldn't give to have her husband's support at this time.   
Aiko darted back and forth between the two waiting for a reaction, ready to call her sister out for her rashness, for being a senseless bimbo for the first time.  
Until she saw her Ma and sisters eyes linger at their father's chair. The year they had, the pain, the weeks of not seeing her sister. Y/N deserved this, she deserved happiness, with all the pain she had experienced in her personal life, and her love life over the past two years. If this is what Y/N wanted, Aiko wasn't going to be the one to stop her.


	4. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy lemon chapter.   
> Coming home from meeting her mom and sister. 
> 
> Little hint at future characters at the end.

Y/N let out a long sigh as she tossed her shoes off by the door. She set her purse down, watching as Ushi gathering his and her shoes and returning them to the shoe rack. His need for order seemed to reach all aspects. 

She turned, leaning on the small entryway table watching as he gathered his socks, slipping his feet into warm slips. He had handled her and her family so well. Kept them calm as Y/N and he explained the situation a little bit more, convincing her Ma enough to receive a small smile. Manami wasn't completely happy about the situation but she knew her daughter had a good head on her shoulders, contrary to the situation at hand. 

Aiko had been even less enthused, but had held a smile, never really taking it out on either of them. Seemingly reserved in her excitement. Y/N knew why of course, she knew who Aiko felt Y/N belonged with. But that time was over, that part of her life had closed its final chapter. Ushijima was her new chapter, the next part of her story. 

Sitting at the table with them all, learning more about Ushi as her family did gave Y/N a warm feeling she thought she would never feel again. She loved watching his face, though expressionless through the whole thing, his eyes seemed to dance. He even managed a small smile, a chuckle or two here or there. It warmed her again thinking about it. 

Y/N was staring holes into Ushi as he stood. Meeting her eyes, he could tell what they were asking for inside. He could feel the tension again. A machete wouldn't have been sharp enough to cut through it. The heat coming off her body hit him, as he reached his long fingers out. Wrapping himself around her, with a slight lift of his arms she was sitting on top of the thin table.   
Y/N's eyes bugged out as a whimper escaped her mouth. "Where are you," he snarled into her ear, "because you seemed a million miles away." He breathed softly into her ear, the shiver reaching down to her toes. Her head leaned back, finding a steady hold against the wall as she let out tiny moans.   
"I was thinking how proud I was of you," she said towards the ceiling.  
"Proud?" Ushi growled into her neck, his teeth and tongue gathering her skin between them as he sucked hard on to them. His chest puffing up at her words. "What made you so proud?"   
"Mmmhh...how....how well...well you handled everything." The words came out of Y/N's mouth roughly. Her breath caught on almost every word as his tongue made circles across her collar bones, practically, but lightly licking the top part of her chest. "Everything?" Ushijima questioned, forcing her to continue the conversation as he kissed her shoulder, his hands getting lost across her body; not knowing where they were going but Gooood did they seem to know what they were doing.   
The brush of his fingertips across her back, down her side, into her thighs as he spread them open, pushing himself between them. He lined up with her so perfectly, the restraint he had to use to not flip her, and bend her over the small table was astronomical. Moans began to escape him.   
"Uh..uh huh." The words were trapped inside her throat at the feeling of his hands at her thighs. "You were calm, through it all, through all the questioning." She pulled her head down, bringing it closer to him, stopping him as he placed his head between her breasts.   
As much as she wanted to feel him. As much as she wanted him in every sense of the word. She had to ensure he knew. Y/N never wanted Ushi to go a day thinking she was regretting her decisions. She feared her hesitation earlier had caused such issues. She held his head between her hands, they looked small on the sides of his face. Standing at 6'4" almost, his body fit his height. She brushed his cool dark as hair out of the way, placing a kiss on his forehead. "You were my calm. I would have never been able to face my mother the way I did back there if not for you. "" his eyes drifted down, doubt filling them again. She stopped it, with a lift of her hands she had him locked in again. "Ushijima Wakatoshi, I do not regret this decision we have made, do you understand me? The fear was of my mother's disapproval, not of regret." She held him there, staring, attempting to read him. His eyes were still questioning, trying to figure her words out. Y/N let out a sigh, hanging her own head down slightly "Ushi...I just want them to love you as much as I-"   
Her words got lost amongst his lips. He had been waiting to hear those words. He had craved them. Y/N wrapped her legs around him, as he lifted her up. He had plans to ravage her. Take every and any virtue she had left and rip it to shreds. But the moment the word love left her lips, he no longer wanted to take her. He wanted to earn her. He wanted her to know what that word meant. He wanted her to feel, never doubt, the love he had for her was more than true. He had to make her feel it.   
Y/N could feel the difference already, in the way he was kissing her alone. The normal hard and direct ones were gone, replaced with fluttery, faint ones that seemed to last even longer. She couldn't help but whine for more as she was laid on their bed. She pulled herself up using the collar of his shirt. The first button already undone, she moved down to its companions. Slowly, taking her time as he continued to layer her with these new, kinder kisses. Her breath was running ragged as she slowly peeled the shirt off of him, his breathing joining hers as they both seemed to gasp for air.   
His hands moved up her back, pulling her across the bed as he moved them deeper into it. His hand moved up from the bottom of her back to the middle till he found the zipper. He tugged, then lightly pulled the straps down, leaving her in the softest pink bralette he had seen. The lacing on it was so intricate but felt so soft under his fingers. He played with it, softly brushing his fingers across it, her eyes fluttering back into her head as he moved. He loved the feel of it under his hand. His lips once again found her cleavage, they parted to allow his tongue to trace on the outskirts of the bra, his thumb gently lifting the lace as he went.   
Y/N's mind was fogging during all of this. Her breathing on the verge of stopping, her breast shuddering beneath his touch. His face broke into a smile as he finally snapped her bra free, releasing her breast with a satisfying bounce. He leaned up, on his knees staring down at her. The sight before him was one to behold. He couldn't help himself. He slipped his phone out, Y/N covered her boobs slightly, embarrassment covered her face, but didn't stop him. He moaned at the sight across his camera as he snapped a picture  
"I can't trust my mind not to haze over this moment," he said, dragging his fingers down her throat across each nipple, circling her bellybutton, down to the beginning of her panties. "I wanted to remember this look on you forever. I hope that didn't cross a boundary?" His eyebrow raised with the question.   
Y/N shook her head softly against the sheets, "..not at all.." the words were so soft, Ushijima almost had to lean down to hear her.   
He rested his hands on her hips, pulling her up and out between his legs, unsnapping his pants. He slipped off the bed, having to do a jig to get them off before placing his knee once again between her thighs and pressed them open. The moan she released almost caused him to go feral again.   
"Oh god, don't do that..I can't control myself when you make those sounds. I just want to take you right then" Ushi whispered into her ear, causing even more moans to escape. "Do it, Ushi, take me..please" Y/N begged, her eyes pleaded.   
"Mmmhh..." Ushi's low growl released from his throat as he lifted her legs up, lining himself to her, grinding into her. Teasing her. She bent her knees holding her ass elevated from the bed as he continued to grind painfully slow against her. A groan released again, though from who they weren't sure.   
Y/N couldn't take it anymore. She had had enough of his taunts. She flopped her ass back down and lifted to sit up. Her motions were quick, Ushijima almost didn't have time to stop her from whipping his dick out onto her face.   
Almost.   
He caught her hands into his left and dragged her back against the bed, centering them on it. Still holding her he quickly removed the final garments between them. Her hands still above her head, she shuddered as Ushi lifted her ass once again in the air and buried himself between her thighs, enveloping her lips, and clit all at once into his mouth. Y/N let out a hushed, drawn out moan as she arched her back. Ushijima released her hands, and back as her thighs began to press themselves into his cheeks. As if to prevent him from going farther. He chuckled into the depths of her, spreading her legs as far apart as he could get them. His tongue seemed excited as it lapped around her sensitive clit, teasing and taunting it ever so slightly as it made its way around and around and around. Her eyes began to follow the motion, it made her dizzy. Her mouth didn't seem to want to stop moaning, and Ushijima wasn't allowing it too. He returned his tongue back into his mouth, only to begin to give the same soft kisses as before onto a whole new set of lips. Y/N's breath escaped her, as his pace quickened and the tongue, once again returned to her body. This time it shot in and out, in and out of her. The small thrust of his tongue was met with even a small thrust of her hips. They joined in rhythm perfectly in sync with one another. Her moans grew louder as the growls released from his throat. She quivered underneath him, shaking to her core.  
"Ushi...Ushi...Ushi more... more more more more...." It was all she could say. All she could moan as he went fast and faster, slipping two fingers inside of her, he went as quickly as he could, only to slow down his pace every so often. Her cum dripping out of her, covering his palm and wrist until finally   
"Ushi...Ushi fuck me." Y/N screamed, Ushi didn't hesitate at this request, but slowed the pace once again. He turned her eyes back towards him, holding on to her side with his left. He held her gaze as he slowly entered her.  
He watched her eyes widen, felt her body quiver, heard her breath catch once again, while still feeling her juices on her chin.   
She clouded all of his senses, holding them captive and threatened to never return them as they began thrusting.   
His hand traveled up her sides, tickling her under the arm, across her bicep and forearm until intertwining with her fingers lifting her right hand above her head. He held steady on her hip as he quickened his thrusts. Returning his lips to her and holding her with every other kiss. He didn't want to release her. He didn't want this moment to stop. Ushijima pulled his head back, slightly hovering over her face. His hot breath flooding across her face  
. He stared into her e/c eyes, and the world seemed to stop. Time seemed to swarm around them, the world went on without them as they stayed in their own bliss. "I love you, Y/N" Ushijima's face returned to its usual seriousness, his eyes filled with emotion though. Y/N lifted her head up, she could swear there were tears in his eyes as he said it. She moved her free hand to his chest, his heart was pounding. His face may never show true emotions but his body spoke volumes. She moved her hand up over his neck and through his hair, "I am IN love with you." She said, her competitive nature shining through.   
A flash of surprise went across his face, as a smile curled into his mouth.   
The thrusting quickened after that. Their hands exploring each other's body. Ushijima left no inch of Y/N body untouched by his lips. "Say it again." He begged as he kissed her neck. Y/N smiled, bringing his ear against her mouth, "I love you Ushijima, I am in love with you, and I am happy to be with you. Only you." The words almost turned into a chant as Ushijima thrusted happily along with them.   
His smiled could have lit up Y/N's whole life at the sound of her words.   
Y/N's fingers danced across his body, sending shivers throughout his spine. They stayed in close proximity until leverage was needed.   
He lifted her ass once again into the air, quickening the pace, suddenly the calm ecstasy they were experiencing was replaced with a higher tempo. Quickening to match the passion, Ushi gripped tightly on to the sides of Y/N's body. Grabbing onto the sheets as more strength was needed. Her screams filled their room as the release finally fell over her, her body writhing in the ecstasy. He reached up and clutched her hands as he began to cum, a flash of today's accusation triggered his final pull out, slightly behind. To his surprised Y/N let a satisfied sound as if she had found closure. 

He collapsed on top of her, most of his weight leaning on to the left side, tillHe gathered a towel, gently cleaning her up as she watched him. He rose from the bed and gathered two shirts.   
Y/N slipped it on top of her head, as Ushi pulled a pair of boxers on.   
Ushijima gathered Y/N up into his arms. Holding her close and dragged them both to the center of the bed pressing her back into his chest he held tight. 

Y/N began playing with his strong fingers, following crooks and bends off past injuries. She wondered how many times he had smashed them against a hurling volleyball, if he had feelings in them at all. She tugged and pinched each one in test trail. Ushijima growled into the nape of her neck, her hair blocking most of it. "What the fuck are you doing to my fingers? Did they treat you poorly or something?" He questioned. She jumped, she had assumed based on his breathing he was nodding off, "No, not in the least!" She whispered. 

Ushijima reached around and flipped her over. Making her face him. He stared into her eyes again, checking to see if she had regained herself or if she was still floating in the clouds before he started, "You meant it didn't you? Everything you've said tonight? Everything you..showed?" His face flushed slight, the fainted shade of pink slipped across his slightly tan skin. Y/N's eyes lit up as she pulled herself close, folding herself tightly into his chest. She buried her face more into him before answering, "Yes Ushijima, I. Love. You." "Please don't stop." He said quietly his face suddenly changed. Concern filled it, if only for a split second. It was still there,as he folded himself tightly around her. Y/N kissed him, repeatedly across his whole face until she was treated with a small smile and an over all happy face. "I don’t think I’ll ever want too." She stated. She held his gaze until his tired eyes finally gave way. His breathing calmed and he relaxed completely over her body. A slight snore releasing from his body. Y/N wondered if she ever stopped finding new sounds she loved to hear from him, as she herself drifted to sleep. 

Aiko's room

Aiko sighed heavily, her heart mixed with confusion. The excitement of meeting one of her middle school crushes was met with a tinge of pain at the realization her sister had moved on from what had been Y/N's love in high school. Not many knew, not many had seen the eyes that watched her, the late walks home, the Saturday nights Aiko's sister, ma, dad and He had sat around the coffee table playing games.   
She looked over, out the window, suddenly grateful Sugawara's lights hadn't been on in months. She did not want to witness the pain that he would have had if he had seen Y/N walking up to the door wrapped up on ‘Mr. Perfect' as he had begrudgingly called him. Aiko sucked in a heavy breath, wondering her place in all this, if she had one at all or if she should just leave it be.


	5. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter; would love to hear from you on how y’all feel about the chapters and what y’all would like to see in the future!

Sweat dropped off of Uishjima's face, falling to the ground as he gripped his knees. The pent up emotion seemed to only be getting worse. He thought practice would help, figured focusing on the ball and his teammates movements would once again get him lost in the world he knew best. But it wasn't working, he had missed two easy points today, 7 total for the week. He could see the stress in his teammates face, the doubt in his abilities creeping across his coaches eyes. 

He growled, shifting his focus back to the team. The ball was flying again, Tendo's voice calling out to him. He reacted....and....missed, jumping for a ball 3 feet away from him. He looked in shock as the ball fell. His teammates stopped around him 

'Is he sick?' Tendo questioned. In the 5 years he had known Ushiwaka, not once had he ever seen him screw up in a practice. Ushiwaka was usually the one calling people out on their blunders in mid jump. To see him not even pay attention, baffled Tendo to say the least. 

"Ushiwaka, what the fuck?" Tendo crossed the court, ducking his head under the net as the practice game stopped, and others grouped up for focus practice. 

Ushijima looked at Tendo, blank as always, talking with just his eyes. It had taken Tendo a long time to figure out the Eagle. Studying his movements, learning when he had reached his point, when his built up emotions were threatening to come out. It all came from his eyes. 

The look in them now though, was something Tendo hadn't ever seen. They were almost glazed...as if he was somewhere else. Could Ushiwaka really have found something that outweighed volleyball? Tendo couldn't believe it, "Oi! Where the fuck are you?"  
Ushijima snapped his head up, staring at Tendo before turning without an answer and walking to the coaches on the side. 

Ushijima bowed before opening his mouth, "I'm requesting early leave, I have a matter that needs my attention before this weekend's game." His voice was direct, no one could tell the stress he was experiencing. The unknown sitting in his mind, it was burning holes into his perfection. Volleyball had always been his strong suit, could Y/N really be the downfall of all that? His coaches looked at him, studying before Old Man Saito Ryusei nodded him away 

"Come back with a clear head or not at all Rookie," Saito barked. "There are expectations you are meant to live up too, now do it" 

Ushijima walked home, tucking his hands deep in his pockets examining the problems clouding his brain one by one. Inspecting them best to his ability. It was a constant picture of Y/N flooding his mind. Not in a sense of lusting after her, but her laugh. Her smile. She wasn't a distraction though, it wasn't as if she had become his single most thought. It was the fact that..he had no idea who she was. Sunday dinner had left more burning questions then answers, the tattered "Memory" box he had found in the last of her things, now hiding in his closet, just made him question her more. 

Who. Was. She. 

He had said he wanted mystery, someone with strength and confidence, but the four short days they had been able to spend together had done nothing to fill him in. Mystery was eluding, but uncertainty was an emotion he did not tolerate. And Y/N was an uncertainty. 

He finally reached his house, dropping everything at the door. The sound of items crashing on to the ground scared the living shit out of Y/N. She jumped at the sink, peering her head through the cutout, "Ushi?" The word barely left her lips as he lifted her onto the counter. 

Her body's response was almost natural, as if being ravaged everyday was now part of the routine, though with their schedules going back to normal it had been awhile since he had touched her in this way. In fact they had barely seen each other all day. All week actually, it was Thursday at this point, their schedules were seemingly opposite. She worked a few shifts here or there but taking a year off of school meant she had more free time then most, while Ushijima never seemed to stop. From morning classes to late night practices, he was almost never home. The short time he was though, he spent sleeping. Pulling her in at night and stealing her warmth was the only contact they had had in a few days. 

Y/N stared in shock at Uishjima's blur of actions, 'what was he doing home? Why did he seem so worked up? Had something happened?' She stared at him. Questions flying through her mind at the same speed questions flew through his. 

"Who are you, Kobayashi Y/N?" He crossed his arms leaning against the cabinets across from her. Staring, letting her process everything before talking again, "I know absolutely nothing about you, expect where your family lives. I know I had said I wanted mystery, but...it bothers me I don't know the person I am in love with. So talk." His voice was harsh almost. 

Her eyes fluttered in shock. Y/N looked at him startled, as she took a gulp. It honestly had been easy, faking the confidence she had been using the last week on him. Filling your days with physical and emotional effort, tires your brain enough to not ask for more. She had been counting on this. The scenario unfolding in front of her troubled her. She had to be careful, pick her words wisely. There was so much she wasn't ready to unload. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted every inch of her life to be examined by him, understood by him. But so much of it she herself hadn't faced so how could she possibly expect Ushi too. 

She raised her head, taking what little confidence she had left in her and looked him dead in the eyes.  
"I'm not in school. You assumed and I never corrected it. I..." her voice betrayed her. She pulled herself on to the counter fully, staring at her hands in an attempt to compose herself. "My dad left us, no reason, no note. He just disappeared one day. We spent 6 months thinking the worst.. thinking he had..." the words fell out with no control, tears were falling now, holding them back had been pointless. She hadn't meant to open up this much. She was letting out more then was intended."When really he just abandoned us... He left without an explanation." She furiously rubbed her eyes.

Ushijima's eyebrows raised in shock. Of all the things he had expected from her, this had not been on the list. She had started with school but suddenly....this? How could anyone just walk away from her like that. The lack of confidence he had witnessed in her suddenly made sense. She wasn't doubting herself, but everyone around her, doubted their sincerity, their loyalty. If they had one foot out the door or not. Being in constant fear really did dapper your confidence. 

He stared, watching as she struggled to catch the tears. They weren't fast, just steady, not a waterfall scenario, but threatened to become such. 

He stepped across the kitchen and gathered her up. He took them to the couch, setting her in his lap. She seemed so small in this state, vulnerable. He hated it. He had no urgency to protect her, he wanted her to stand strong. Wanted her to need no one but herself. Though it didn't change the fact that he wanted her to still want him. He took her hands away from her eyes, gathering her chin, somewhat tightly in his hand and turned her to him. "Continue" was all he said. 

She looked taken aback, searching for a reason as to why this aggressive response was what he deemed acceptable. 

"I don't want you to lose a moment, I don't want him to take more of your time and tears." He brushed his thumb across her cheek, "So finish. Before you can't anymore." 

She looked at him a little longer, then nodded her head, drawing in a breath of courage before continuing. "I went to apply for classes, I stopped before hand to get a coffee and I ran into him. He's in the same province. I don't know how far or away or anything. But he didn't even have the decency to move where it wouldn't be a risk to see him. He didn't even say anything. He just looked at him and then left. I couldn't do it. I felt like I had seen a ghost. I realized what had happen. That there hasn't been a horrible accident or something. Just a horrible man. So.. I didn't apply. My Ma and Aiko don't know. They think I'm in school the same as you, but I got a job instead. The day I saw him was the day I stopped being able to feel my own heart. I hadn't felt anything in months, I had been dead inside. Empty. Going through the motions. They don't know he's alive either..." she paused looking at his face waiting for the disapproval she had once received from someone else. He just looked back at her waiting. "I work at one of the cafes on campus. I moved in with some people I found in an ad telling my mom it was better then the dorms to cover the fact that I could not move into the dorms. And that was it. That was my life, work, sleep, eat when I remembered too. But then I saw you again." She smiled a little, thinking of the memory. 

Two month ago 

Y/N wiped down the counter, as Daisuke let out a sigh, 'Good Grief that was a lot' 

They had just finished their mid day rush at the small cafe kiosk. Daisuke bent down and began adjusting the little display case. "That line was never ending. Glad we're done for a bit" 

"Oh ho ho, not just yet." A lanky giant with spiked red hair popped out of nowhere giving both girls a huge fright. 

"Oh am I just that startlingly handsome?" He grinned a devilish grin. One Y/N recognized, though from where she didn't know. 

"I would like a...." he examined the menu behind them, "Hmm I'll take a mocha frappe, the little chocolate strawberry cake and uh" his eyes trailed up Daisuke's body, the smile coming back, even more sinister then before, "Your number." 

Daisuke looked at him with disgust and handed him the cake, while punching in his order, "I don't think so sweet tooth."

The man looked like he was gonna melt suddenly, with a dramatic flare of his hand to his chest, placing the other on his forehead. "Oh doll don't toy with me like that! You're making me blush!" His lips curled with a laugh. 

Daisuke looked at him, questioning his stupidity. He rolled his eyes and turned to Y/N, "and what about you love?" 

Y/N's face flushed. "Uh...no thank you"  
The red head chuckled, finally getting the response he wanted and turned around. During all of this Uishjima has silently come up on them, fiddling with his phone. 

"Oi, want anything? My treat." Sweet tooth asked his friend. 

Ushijima barely looked up, "eh, I'll take a tea."  
Sweet tooth looked at him with a question, "what kind?" 

Ushijima looked up, Y/N could have sworn she had seen that scowl before. She couldn't peg from where though. 

In truth they both looked really familiar but Y/N was having real trouble figuring it out. She was boring holes into Ushijima. He snapped his head, looking her dead in the eyes causing such a start inside her body she jumped. "What're you looking at." Every word that came out of his mouth sounded pissed. It honestly scared Y/N. 

"Nothing sorry, just waiting for your order." She looked down back at her rag, wiping an already clean area. 

Daisuke was at the blender making up the mocha for the spiky haired freak still staring at her, she turned and studied the situation at hand. 

Y/N's eyes were continuously darting from the counter to the absolute god standing in front of them. Where Sweet tooth was a lanky jumble of body parts, his friend was firm. An absolute piece to look at. Daisuke suddenly felt hot, her face flustered when she realized Sweet tooth was staring. 

"Tch, Ushiwaka I'm never hanging out with you again." Sweet tooth leaned against the counter, a little to close for Daisuke as she handed him his drink. 

Ushiwaka had no reaction to his friend, "Herbal, light honey." He looked Y/N dead in her eyes. Her body betrayed her as she flushed at the low gruffly voice that said Honey in a way that vibrated her body. 'Fuck.' Y/N hadn't felt this in months, her body seemed to be experiencing a revival.  
"Ushiwaka? As in The Eagle from Shiratorizawa?" The excitement flowed out with the words, it took Y/N back as much as it did her surroundings. 

Daisuke was stunned at her coworker's sudden...emotions. In the month she had worked with her, Y/N had been so dry in her personality. Daisuke hadn't cared for her much, until now. 

Sweet tooth slapped his friend  
hard on the back, "The one and only! Though he would have never survived without me!" His grin was wide and creepy, Y/N looked taken aback, not knowing him. Sweet tooth realized this and looked defeated, "You mean you don't Recognize the great Guess Monster Tendo?" 

Y/N cocked her eyebrow, like that name was supposed to mean something.

Ushijima looked back and forth between the two, honestly surprised, though expressionless. "Really? He was always all over the place, and the hair definitely stuck out." He said, monotoned. 

Y/N shrugged her shoulders, handing Ushijima his tea, giving him a final complement, "You were an amazing player back then." 

"I still am." He looked at her, "come watch us and I'll prove it." 

Tendo finished paying and was stuffing his face with the cake, his head bobbing up and down in agreement "Bring your friend too!" He winked at Daisuke as she rolled her eyes, "In your dreams, Sweet tooth." 

"Oh you will be," his face was as serious as Ushijima's as they walked away. 

Present  
Y/N 's heart was racing as heavily as it had that day she had watched him walk away. 

"I served you tea, that's what started all this. That's where the letter had come from." She said softly, her eyes on his neck, fiddling with his shirt. 

"Really? My tea order is what got you?" He questioned in earnest. 

Y/N shook her head softly, "No...you...you woke me up. I hadn't felt anything in such a long time...but when...when you said light honey, my body just reacted. It was like a jolt of lightning coursing through me. It was the reset I needed." 

Uishjima's lip slanted, ever so slightly as the sound of that, "when...I...said what?" His breath was suddenly hot on her lips, his nose softly touching hers, while his eyes were burning with that passion she had felt Sunday night. He wanted to hear her say it again. Wanted to watch her face heat up at the memory of a simple word leaving his lips.

His cheek brushed hers as his lips made his way to her ear, "All I had to say was HoNEy?" His tongue vibrated in his mouth, Y/N shuddering on top of him in such a way....it made his body freak. 

He pulled her into his chest as she buried her head in embarrassment. His chuckle made her jump causing him to hold her tighter. 

"I'm glad I woke your body then." Whispering it into her ear, she squealed, pulling away from him. 

"You did, and honestly I'm glad, because I needed that reset, I needed to have a goal again, and after I saw you, my goal...it was to have you. I wanted the lightning to stay and I knew the only way to do so was to make you mine." Her confidence was back, her face returning from its moments of heartache and lust. 

Ushijima let out a laugh and clutched her more. "I have so much to learn about you don't, I?" 

Y/N smiled, but turned serious, "I think you'll learn as I do. Because I'm not done figuring myself out just yet. I have a lot of healing to go through and my dad isn't the only issue I have, Ushi. Are you willing to stick it out for all this?" 

Ushijima pulled back and grasped her face in both hands, "I'm here for anything that involves you. I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. Understand?" He pushed his lips against hers as she nodded, pressing his forehead to her when he finally pulled away. "I'm here. I'm right here"


	6. Good mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6

Ushijima leaned his head against the tile as the cold water warmed. He and Y/N had stayed up way too late, talking about everything under the sun for the second night in a row. He had loved the feeling of her on his chest as he played with her hands, listening to her sweet voice talking away. His chuckles vibrating her back, sending chills down to her toes. They had let the hours go by, as Y/N became smaller and smaller in his arms as she slowly curled up into his chest. He cradled her in his arms for a while just watching her sleep, the feeling warmed him deep into his lungs, as he swept her  
up and carried her to bed.   
Ushijima smiled at the memory, but regretted the lateness.   
He had a game today. He had his teammates and school counting on him. It wasn't a big game but Ushijima believed you had to take every game at the same level of importance or you would lose your momentum. He wanted to support them, carry them as he did, but he also wanted to curl back in bed with Y/N and stay there, nuzzled into her hair.   
Ushijima closed his eyes, giving himself a few more minutes of peace. 

Y/N's dream ended before she was ready, leaving a sharp tingle in her body. A craving for Ushijima so early in the morning. She rolled over, reaching for him, only to find an empty bed. She lifted her head, looking around for him, when she heard the shower.   
'Oh that'll work nicely,' as she swung her legs off the bed, leaving a trail of garments to the bathroom.   
Uishi was still asleep standing in the hot water, loosening his muscles when he felt cold hands wrapping around his waist.   
The feeling of Y/N's lips fluttering against his back caused his lips to curl up. "Mmmhh, good morning Honey" he turned to her, wrapping his arms around her waist as well, preparing for a sweet gentle kiss.   
Y/N had no intention of being gentle as she shoved him against the wall. Her lips hungry against his, pushing her tongue against his cheeks as he moaned into her.   
"Well then, it seems to be a very good morning now." He said, pulling back for air.   
The look in her eyes sent chills down his back, "You have no idea," she said as she bent down to her knees, gathering his startled cock into her mouth. Her hands gripped tightly against his ass, shoving him deep into her mouth, rubbing it aggressively against her throat. The sounds he had made in her dream was something she wanted to make a reality as he let out a low "fuuck" gripping her wet hair, pushing even deep inside of her. He released moan after moan, as her tongue began swirling around his long thick cock, his eyes rolling as he felt it pulse.  
"Jesus, Y/N, just...oh..fuck.."   
His words excited her. Wanting more from him, she gripped his dick and bobbed excitedly. Her tongue and hands flying all over his torso and thighs, it took everything in him to keep himself vertical. He wanted to sink to the ground, give her more leverage. He wanted between her thighs and bury himself deep into her tight pussy, but fuck he wasn't ready to leave her mouth yet.   
He braced himself against the wall, looking for something to grip so he didn't choke her. His hands found her shoulders, gripping them for support as he began to thrust.   
She pulled away, her hands now the only thing moving up and down against his long dick, Occasionally licking his tip. His groans fueling her teasing more   
"How do you wanna do this baby?" She said the devilish look in her eyes gave him more fuel, "how would you like to be finished?"   
He couldn't take it at this point, her words and movements all too much, "Open that pretty little mouth and take this cum like the nasty little slut you are." He was growling at this point.   
"As you wish." She said, grinning up at him. She quickened her pace, sucking on his balls, moving them around in her mouth, her tongue going wild. Ushijima was so fucking close, as he saw her hand go down between her legs, suddenly moaning on to his balls. She took her tongue, dragging it from the base to the tip as she slid her fingers around her wet lips, wishing desperately that he had choosen to fuck her. She bobbed her head some more as his hands once again gripped into her hair.   
She could feel the cum moving through his dick before his warning ever came, he attempted to pull out her mouth as she tightened her grip, the warmth filling her throat.   
"Oh fuck, fuuuck, Y/N oh my god!" Ushijima couldn't control himself, he gripped the back of her throat a little to tightly, she felt so good. He finally released her from his grasp as Y/N stood up, moving Ushijima out of the way as she reached for her shampoo.   
"Excuse me, what the fuck do you think your doing?" Ushijima come up behind, placing the hand back on her throat while gripping her waist, shoving her body back against him. His dick was still hard as it found its way between her cheeks, grinding against them and he whispered into her ear,   
"Who the fuck told you I was finished. You think just because I came that you're all done?"   
The moan Y/N let out was almost feral, causing Ushijima to smile against her ear, "That's right sing for me, baby girl." His tongue trailed the outside of her ear.   
He moved the hands away from her neck, while pulling her from the wall. He bent her at her waist, folding her till her hands almost touched her toes. Just the sight sent new life into his dick as he prepared himself for round two. The exhaustion he had felt earlier was long gone.   
He trailed a water droplet going down her back, as it disappeared around her side, his hand followed it, traveling over the curves of her stomach, across her hip and deep into her thighs.   
"Mmmmh," her moans were music as he reached his hands between her thighs, softly touching her lips. She bent more letting her legs spread lining herself up with him.   
Ushijima wanted to play with her. Toy her just a little bit more, but at the sight of her ass in the air begging to be slammed, it would have been rude to make her wait.   
Y/N didn't have time to brace herself as he slammed into her, the gentleness he normally brought to her didn't seem to get an invite to the shower as his hands held a different energy; as his dick slid in and out of her quickly, his fingers explored her, softly swirling around outside of where his dick was ravaging. The pressure he was using was perfect. He found the perfect spot on her clit as she let out a sweet moan. His other hand was wrapped around her gorgeous breast, pinching and slowly pulling on them. He loved playing with her like this, it tightened her walls around his dick, and even though he had just cum, he could feel it building up inside of her again. He held it back, as Y/N's moans built, steadily becoming in sync with his thrust, he was determined for her to scream his name.   
He released her breast so he could gather her hair up. Even though he was being soft with her clit, didn't mean the rest of her body deserved that treatment. He pulled her up, to where her ass was grinding against him, still deep inside her.   
"Say my name, Honey" he whispered into her ear, sending chills down her spine, Y/N's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The build up inside her became deeper and deeper; threatening to explode. She was so torn between wanting it to and never wanting him to stop thrusting inside of her.  
"Ushijima...ushijima please..please fuck me harder." Y/N's breath got heavier, sighs between each word. He wanted to keep hearing her beg, wanted to fuck her until the water ran cold again but his body wouldn't allow it. As the last plea left her lips, his body unfurled yet another shot of cum out. The strong pulse it caused vibrated the inside of Y/N, the tight knot that had formed inside of her finally exploded, the release made her knees buckle as she gripped onto Ushijima's arm. 

He chuckled as she grabbed him, "Doing alright there, Honey?"   
She glared at him as the nickname left his lips. "I'm just fine thank you," she reached for the shampoo again, filling her hands with it. She started scrubbing her head as she turned from the water, trying to allow Uishi under it. She looked at him only to see he was staring.   
"Can...can I do it?" He asked, reaching his hands out to her head.   
Y/N looked taken back by his request but allowed him to anyways. His strong callous hands were gentle, as they became tangled in her hair. She couldn't help but giggle, and watch him as he intently got ever sud out. He then asked for directions on how to apply the conditioner because he honestly didn't understand it, "Tendo tried to explain it to me once but I never got the hype." He said staring at the white glob she had put in his hands.   
"It's just like shampoo, just focus on the strands rather than the scalp." She turned her back towards him as he ran his fingers through her hair, coating each one as he went. Once they all seemed saturated, he dragged his hands down her back and around her waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, "I love you, Y/N."   
Y/N turned her head and kissed him on the cheek, "I love you more."   
The body's wash was spread between them as they made out, the water finally tempering down from the hot steam it had been.   
They got out of the shower, as they were getting dressed, Ushijima handed his extra jersey over to her, "Wear it, I wanna be able to see you in the stands."  
It wasn't the purple and white he had once worn, but the black and red suited him well. Y/N pulled the #1 shirt over her head, as she added a black windbreaker to it. Y/N was fixing the collar when she caught Uishi starting again. "What?" She said with a chuckle, his face flushed, "Nothing, just..never seen someone in my jersey. You're not allowed to take it off when we get home." His face was serious again, his eyes teasing her and he cocked his eyebrow as if she needed another signal as to what he meant. 

They walked into the gym together, Y/N lagging a couple of steps behind, her nerves suddenly taking over her.   
Ushijima had been watching her the whole time, her little ticks had come back. She was fiddling with her jacket, every so often her fingers would go to her mouth as she searched for a nail to bite. He snatched her hand as she went for it again, "Cut it out" he said curtly, "we'll get you something to help with that. It's bad hygiene" his had brushed up her back as they walked onto the floor. 

Tendo's eyes looked like they were going to come out of his head, 'Ushiwaka..? With a girl!? IS THAT HIS JERSEY!?' He couldn't believe his eyes, his mouth gaping, his teammates looked around to see what had caused it.   
Ushijima and Y/N walked into a quiet gym, all eyes on them. Sweettooth was standing closest smiling from ear to ear. "Well well well, looks like someone got a little more than tea!" He clapped his teammate back before turning his attention to Y/N. "I recognize you! Did you bring the other cutie with you?" He asked, leering around her.   
"Uh no, though I should. She'd like to watch you all play." Y/N looked around at everyone, she felt hot, not because everyone was staring at her, no because someone specific seemed to be boring holes into her. She turned to Ushijima, his hand was hovering near hers, as much as she wanted to grab it she knew it wasn't the time or place. His attention was on his coach, deep in strategy talk. Tendō was still going on and on, Y/N was starting to feel uneasy, everyone was side eyeing her but the feeling she had was more than that. Y/N turned her head sharply, whipping it around, only to find a tall brunette staring daggers into her.   
Tendō caught the look shared between the two girls and stepped in, "Suzumeda Kaori, we call her Kao! She's our manager and damn fine one at that!" He clapped her on the back.  
"We've met, I used to be Karasuno's Manager" Y/N stated, she had thought Kao and her were friends. They were always kind to each other, Y/N was starting to get confused as to what was going on. 

'The hell is her problem?' Y/N stared back, only to realize Kao's attention was darting between Y/N's shirt and the closeness Uishi and Y/N shared. 

'She's jealous.' Realization hit Y/N harder than expected, as did the jealousy. Why the hell did Y/N think no one else had noticed Uishi. He was one of the top wing spiker in high school, and was flying through the college ranks now. Of course he had people fawning over him. He had told her about them during that initial conversation. Had he been talking about Kao?

Ushijima turned at this, looking between the two, seemingly oblivious. He wrapped an arm around Y/N, Y/N couldn't help but smirk, she wanted to make out with him right in front of Kao.   
"Come on guys, we've got to go over some of the plays, and Tendō, you need to stretch I know you haven't." He released Y/N turning his attention to his team.   
Kao and Y/N were the only ones left on the sideline, staring at each other.  
"Fans sit in the bleachers." Kao said, her lips curled with disgust. 'How the hell did Y/N end up with Ushijima, whatever happened to Sugawara?' Kao questioned, remembering a time when the two would be caught alone in corners and walking behind everyone else, seemingly lost in their own world.   
Kao gathered the bottles, leaving Y/N alone, in a somewhat state of shock. Kao didn't understand, Ushijima had rejected her, he said he didn't have time outside of volleyball. He should have just said he didn't have time for her, been frank like he normally was. Kao's face turned cynical as she remembered the one time he had made time for her. How well it had been for her. Maybe he needed a reminder.


	7. Sidelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7  
> ⚠️POSSIBLE TW⚠️ Hints at Non-consensual sexual interactions

Kao grasped the clipboard as she watched the game. The team flowed around Ushijima, just as it had in high school, everyone catering to his needs. Time seemingly slowed as his feet completely left the ground. The ball always leaving their side by the forceful slap of his hand. It was hard not to keep your attention on him, gravity itself seemed to be drawn to him. He was more than a force to be reckoned with, he was almost an immovable force. 

Kao had to figure something out, she had been working tirelessly during summer camp to get his attention, it was becoming pathetic. She was two steps from becoming a lost puppy dog, the team had started to notice. She thought it had been worth all the embarrassment after their "encounter" in the locker room. Maybe she had had a chance once, but it didn't seem likely anymore. She wasn't giving up, girlfriend or not, she was going to be the one wearing Ushijima's jersey.

Kao's eyes never left Ushijima while Y/N's shot daggers into Kao. She hadn't been all that bothered by her at first, watched as Kao moved as he did, water and towels passing between them. Y/N figured Kao was diligent at her job, even with their strange encounter before. Honestly, Y/N had been just fine until she caught Kao biting her lip as Ushijima brushed past her. 

'The fuck does she think she's doing?' Y/N was seething, as Kao's hands would brush against Ushi anytime he was on the sidelines. Every so often Kao would look at Y/N, giving her an evil smirk. Y/N knew Ushijima had "fans", she had seen and been warned about them by him personally, but this? This was uncalled for. 

Y/N knew she should sit and enjoy the game, but the tension in her body wasn't allowing it. She stood against the railing gripping it's as her knuckles turned white. Ushijima's team was facing her at this point, so she turned her attention back to her number 1. She could never stop being mesmerized by his body as it seemingly floated in midair. It was her favorite part of the game. She had always stood in awe in high school when the Crows would do their synchronized attack, one by one lifting into the air. She loved how flawless they had been, hanging there perfectly. Ushijima's grace was no different, his stature didn't matter, he just floated. Y/N's chest fluttered at the sight of it, her face hot as she finally caught his eye. He let a small smile slip from his face as he saw her watching. His cheeks turned red, but with the sweat dripping from him it only seemed to be heat that caused it. 

Ushijima was too focused on Y/N as he leapt once more into the air. He tried catching her eye again as he smacked the ball down, but he hadn't been paying attention when he landed. The pain shot through his thigh. He froze there on the court, no one seemed to notice at first, until he tried taking a step and his leg gave out. Tendō caught it out of the corner of his eye, reaching his arm out for his best friend.

Ushijima stumbled for a moment, trying to regain his balance, but was only met with sharp pain. He turned his attention back to his coach, expressionless but also pleading with his eyes. Coach waved him over. 

Y/N breathe stopped at the sight of this, threatening not to return at all until he finally did sit on the bench. The breath of relief was short lived though, as Kao made her way over to him. 

Kao bent in front of him offering a full water bottle. "Where's it hurt Ushiwaka?" She asked gently, watching Y/N in quick sideways glances. A smirk curled into her lips. 

"My right thigh, I think I pulled something, I'll have to go to the medic if I want to get back into the game" he said with a hint of pain in his otherwise monotone voice. 

"Do you really need attention Ushiwaka?" Coach Saito honestly sounded concerned. He had never had to worry about his boy wonder. These last few practices however, along with this game, were different. Ushiwaka was different. Coach Saito had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach when he had seen Ushiwaka come in with the girl. He wasn't going to allow that girl to ruin his season. Not with this team, not with him finally having the ultimate powerhouse. He turned his attention up to the bleachers. A look of disgust was what met Y/N. Though she never saw it, her attention was on Kao. 

"Nonsense, that'll just stress the two of you out more, here, let me." Kao pushed herself in Ushiwaka's legs, positioning herself just so. Ushijima watched, in almost disgust. Her hands moved slowly, as her face leaned in closer to his crotch. 

'What the hell is she doing getting this close?' He has a strong urge to shove her out of the way. He stiffly grabbed the bleacher as she gently dragged her hands up his leg, finally stopping right above his knee. She circled her thumbs, hard, but in a good sense. He could feel the pressure releasing in his muscles. Ushijima's face turned red again, his tan complexion just barely hiding it. He turned his attention to the bleachers, trying to convey some kind apology to Y/N as she watched all this unfold. 

Y/N's face was heated. No more than that. Her face was on fire. 'What the actual hell is going on down there' she screamed inside. Y/N watched as Kao's head dipped down closer to his skin. Y/N was boiling at this point, her hands in pain for the grip she was holding. 

Saito looked over at his prized player, only to be met with shock as to what he saw. 'What in god's name.' He looked between his two students, in shock of what to do or say, the team slowing down after seeing Tendō stop completely with disbelief of the show on the sidelines. They all just stood, staring at the blatant attempt Kao was making. 

Kao's breath was hot against Uishi, the feeling of her on his thigh mixed with her breath was not going how she planned. It was actually pissing him off. He stood roughly, knocking her on to her butt, his eyes practically glowing red. He looked at her with such disgust 

"What the fuck was that." His voice dripping with hate. 

Everyone around was in shock, Kao in a stuttering state, "I was just trying to relax your muscles, that way worked before." Her lewd behavior suddenly replaced with embarrassment when she realized he was pissed. 

The pain was full compared to before, but his body was burning hot with anger. Ushijima looked at his coach, who stood there in shock, and turned his attention to the bleachers. Y/N was nowhere to be seen. 

"Damn it" Ushijima turned, reaching the exit just as Y/N came flying out. He caught her by the waist as Y/N reached her arms out. 

"I just wanna talk. I just want to talk." Y/N kept repeating as Ushijima walked her off the court. He pulled them into an alcove and stared at her. He was quiet as he took a breath in, "Y/N I'm so sorry, I should have stopped her, I can't believe she would do something like that in public." His voice, still emotionless, sounded shaky for once. "I promise I didn't ask for any of that, nothing has happ-" 

"That was sexual harassment. She was doing something against your wishes. Are you okay?" Y/N cut him off, her hand gently going up to his face. 

Ushijima was in shock, "I- I'm fine." He stared at her as her hand caressed his cheek, the anger she held in her eyes gone, now filled with almost sadness. Ushijima wouldn't hold her hand in public, much less smile in all honesty. To be practically groped in front of his teammates. Y/N was worried he wasn't going to be able to process it all. She held his face, stroking it softly with her thumb. "Seriously Ushijima, are you going to be okay?" The earnest in her voice was so strong, had Ushijima been another type of man he might have teared up. 

He pressed her hand against his face, "I'm fine love, perfectly fine." Her heart thudded at the sound of that nickname. Her face became red, just inches from his, he leaned down, pulling her up towards him, his hands in the center of her back. The kiss was electric, the surprise never seemed to stop when it came to kissing him. Her body always seemed to react differently, this time it placed her heart deep in her throat. Her blood pulsed loudly throughout her body as if it didn't know how to flow. 

He wanted to stay with her, wanted to wrap up in her warmth the care and worry in her eyes made his heart scream. He loved her, and there was no question, she loved him just as much. 

"I have to go back out there." Ushijima's head was resting on hers, their noses brushing with every breath. Y/N didn't want him to leave, she wanted to stay in his arms, to protect him, love him. Just be with him. He released her as they walked back, other teams were scattered in the hall. The practice games would last all day. He would be separate from her all day. Y/N reached her hand out for him. "I don't want to go back to the bleachers" her eyes were pleading with him to stay close to him. He nodded as he squeezed her hand before quickly releasing her. 

Y/N walked close to him, her arm brushing against him every so often when out of the corner of her eye, she saw silver gray hair dancing about. She froze on the inside. 'God don't let it be him,' she turned her attention to the head that caught her eye but she couldn't see the owners face. Relief attempted to fill her, but she still had an uneasy feeling about it all. She always felt uneasy when she thought of Sugawara Koushi. 

They walked across the floor towards his team. Kao was nowhere to be seen. Coach Saito on the other hand was pissed, mumbling under his breath. He turned sharply at the pair, "Are you feeling better Ushiwaka? We would like to get back to the game." 

Ushijima just nods, grabbing his replacement number and switching with him. Y/N stands there for a moment,   
until she sees the water bottles, almost instinctively reaches for one and a towel, handing it over to the sweaty boy. He was surprised by her actions, as was the coach. Y/N smiled brightly and turned back. Saito looked over at his assistant and began discussing tactics. One of the other teams players was causing a bit of an upset. While Ushijima was out, they had managed to get 3 points, all because of the other teams' Ace. 

Y/N studied him as she listened to the coaches. They were a bit baffled by him, though large in stature he was incredibly quick on his feet. His movements reminded Y/N so much of her fiery redhead she used to dote on. His feet never seemed to actually touch the ground they just hovered. He was actually a lot like Hinata. 

"He'll always go for the fake outs. The guys need to watch his toe direction not his body movement. His feet give away where he's headed." Y/N stated, closing the distance between her and the coaches. They looked down at her in surprise. "Karasuno has a player a lot like that. Honestly may do you some good to set up a practice match with them. Or with this team. Get the boys prepped for a quicker opponent, they're always expecting the tall and heavy hitters. But the quick ones are what'll screw you over."

Coach Saito's mouth dropped slightly. He turned his attention to the lightning bolt on the other side, sure enough she was right. His body was headed right, leaning towards it, Ushijima and his teammates ready to block him, but his left foot was already pointed in the other direction. In the last second before the setter touched the ball, lightning bolt shot left. Ushijima didn't have time to react. The setter seemed used to this last moment reaction as he shot the ball to his teammate. The echo of the slammed ball seem to resonate louder in Coach Saito's ear. 

"Time out!" Saito called for his boys to gather, "Tell them." He stood staring at Y/N the rest of the team followed suit. "Explain how we are getting past that kid." Saito jerked his finger back towards Bolt. Y/N looked around in shock, she really wasn't sure what to do at first. Tendō ushered her to speak with his hands, a small bandaged shoo of the hands. His smile was genuine and soft. 

Y/N smiled back, with a nod of her head, her confidence was back. "Okay so basically..."


	8. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heavy lemon chapter

The cool air was crisp on Y/N face, the air rushing around her feet felt great. It was finally chilling outside as December came upon them. It felt nice to finally get out and run on her own. She had spent so much time prepping for her first semester along with practice with the team. She really hadn't taken time for herself. 

Y/N had replaced Kao almost immediately after the incident and Y/N's amazing advice for the team. Lightning bolt wasn't much of a problem after the boys started keeping their eyes on his feet along with his hands. Tendō trailed him, blocking ever hit Bolt had tried sending their way. They took the set they had almost lost, and crushed them in the last one. Ushi had been so happy he actually kissed her in front of the team. Tendō being himself over did it in reaction causing Ushi to turn bright red and go silent the rest of the time. 

Y/N had been enjoying every moment of being a manager again, she had never realized how much she missed it until she stepped back into it. She had even started regulating their workouts, along with coming up with meal plans for them. An almost motherly state in all of it. The team had come to rely on her, it sometimes made her heart ache for her old family. It was honestly going great. She smiled as she pushed herself further, her feet picking up speed. She thought of her Karasuno boys, wondering how the second and first years were holding up now in their new year. 'Maybe I should go visit. I could help with practice, maybe bring Ushijima to lend some advice.' Remembering Hinata's feelings towards the stoic giant, she thought it might be best for her to go on her own the first time. She would have to give them a call tomorrow. 

————————————————————————-

Y/N turned her music off as she entered the apartment. She checked her time. 22 minutes for 3 miles wasn't bad. She wanted to do five but it was getting dark and Ushi didn't like her running in the dark alone. Y/N stretched her back out, her joints hurt. She walked over to the couch and stretched out as much as she could. Her back popping as she leaned up. She pushed hard against the couch, pushing her stomach and breast towards the ground as her ass arched up. Ushijima walked in from the bedroom, the sight before him drove him a little mad. Y/N's shorts hugged her thighs and ass, publicizing them loudly. 

'Did she go running looking like that?' Jealousy seemed to spring from him suddenly. He did not like the idea of HIS ass being shown off like that. That was for him to see and no one else. 

He closed the distance between them, dragging his fingers along her side firmly grasping her hip once he reached it. She stayed where she was at, the stretch feeling that good, as Ushi pressed her back down more, her ass rubbing against him. 

"I thought you were going to start dinner?" Y/N asked as she slowly reached for the floor, her ass pushing harder against him. 

"I think I see my dinner right here." 

His hands trailing her shorts band, his hand slipping into them. He slowly pushed them down, the nerves in her thighs going crazy. Her breath hitched as he crouched, pulling her shorts and panties to her feet. He was on his knees, his hands on her left calf as he slowly began bringing them up. When they reached her thigh, she bent towards the couch again, her hands gripping it. Ushi's hands traveled towards her ass, squeezing it firmly as he began kissing the underside of it. His tongue trailing where her ass cheek met her leg. He started sucking on it, leaving hickies as he went. The tight sucking almost hurt as he moved along her ass, one cheek gripped between his hands, the other gripped between his lips. He spread her legs slightly, his hand traveling up between her ass cheeks, finally finding her vagina. Moisture building up in and around it as his fingers aroused her more. He slowly slid his finger inside her, pushing as far as he could go, then slowly pulling it out again. 

"Ushi, stop teasing me." Y/N let out breathlessly. 

"Oh you haven't seen teasing yet," He growled in response. 

He lifted her legs up, as she held onto the side of the coach, helping her handstand flip over it landing her on her back. She scooted up, resting her head on the arm rest as he vaulted over the couch, landing in front of it. It always turned her on watching his body work. His biceps tighten, they seemed to threaten the stitching in his sleeves. His legs could easily choke the life out of her, and sometimes it felt like she wanted him too.

He pulled her up, sitting her in the center of the couch, her back flushed the back of the couch, and spread her legs wide open. His kisses started at her knees. His tongue pressing into her. He dragged his lips up her slowly, her hands finally reaching the back of his head as she pleaded with him to move between her. He grabbed her hands and pushed them back down. Holding them in place he restarted at her knees. 

"The more you fight me, or whine, or make any sound for that matter. The slower I will go." Ushi threatened as he made his way further up again. 

He finally stopped, his lips inches from her opening, he could see her vagina tremble slightly as he blew into it. It caused her to shake, her lips tightened as moans threatened to leave. He had her quivering before he ever touched her. It sent power through his body. She was his. Completely. And he wouldn't have it any other way. 

He pressed his lips to her clit, softly opening them, his tongue just barely brushing her. Her eyes rolled around as she gripped the couch. He paused, his eyes locking with hers, questioning if she was really going to stay silent. She steadied her breath and nodded down at him. His attention went back to his task. His lips moving so slowly around her vagina, bushing against her clit and lips. He moved from her legs to in between them, back and forth constantly taunting her nerves. Giving absolute no satisfaction. A constant state of teasing. It was pissing her off. 

"Wakatoshi." Her voice firm, though on the inside she felt like screaming at him. 

His eyebrows shot up, she had yet to pull the first name in the 3 and a half months they had been together. It excited him to hear it, especially in the pissed off tone she coated it in. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and yanked her into his face. His tongue finally gave her what she wanted. The movement was fast, a yelp released from her lips. His mouth was still working around as they made eye contact. He let go of one of her thighs as he reached up and pushed his fingers into her mouth. 

"Suck" he instructed as he pushed two fingers deep into her lips, her vagina pulsing, asking for the same treatment. His taunting persisted instead. His tongue dancing around, toying with her clit, getting her excited for her body to start building up pleasure, before taking his tongue away completely. He continued this. His eyes trailing to hers, the pleasure he felt seeing her pleading for him to actually start. She sucked harder on his fingers, knowing that if she said anything, he would stop completely. Leaving her wet and unsatisfied. 

His fingers slowly pulled out of her mouth, as his tongue finally stayed on her clit, he pushed the two fingers inside her. The pleasure finally began to build up in her, slowly as if it wasn't sure if it could or not. It was right. Everytime she gripped the couch just a little bit, he would stop. Pulling away from her, his breath the only thing touching her. It seemed to go on for ages. 

"Wakatoshi Ushijima. If you do not fuck me, I will finish myself." Her threat was weak, her voice shaky as he glared up at her. He pulled himself up, pushing her hands firm on either side of her, his face inches away. 

"You think you can do a better job then my dick or my mouth can do?" His growl sent a wave of shock through her, she knew it wouldn't feel as good, the pleasure she would bring herself was a fraction of what Ushi could do for her. But this was getting ridiculous. 

"Ushi-" her voice was way to whiny 

"Don't fucking whine," his hand gripped her chin, pulling it up ever so slightly as he leaned into her neck, "Demand." 

Her eyes when dark at his words, the slight sound of permission in his voice. She pulled him on top of her, her lips hard against his own, hungry for him. She pulled them horizontally so he was finally on top of her. So close to what she wanted, a fabric barrier stopped her. 

"Off." She said curtly, yanking his sweats off of him, nothing underneath, his hard dick popping out. "Finally" she grasped it in her hand, pulling it between her legs. She gave him no other option other than inserting it. 

Ushijima ran a hand through her hair as he leaned into her, slowly again, dropping down to her ear, "I want the neighbors to hear you."

And hear her they did. Ushijima plunged aggressively in her, a scream loudly escaping her mouth. He snaked his hand behind her back and pulled her closer to him. Quickening until she begged him to go faster only to slow down again, his torture seemed never ending. 

Her eyes pleaded with him, as her voice once again turned to a whimper. 

"What the fuck did I say." His voice deep, the feral sound of it drove her even more mad. 

"Wakatoshi. Fuck me." Her voice was loud, as she clawed his back, a trail of deep red scratches. Ushijima felt like his head was spinning. He loved it when she got aggressive. Y/N placed her hand on the back of his neck, pushing him to her lips. She lifted her legs around his torso, tightening her grip, threatening to not let him go. If he pulled too far away from her, she'd pull him back closer. Trapping his hips against hers, as she twisted her hips around, a little dance on his dick that gained her his fingers deep in her side. His lips trailed all along her collar bone, leaving a hickie visible. The new semester around the corner, he couldn't have her covered in bruises, but he also couldn't have the others think she was free. 

Ushijima felt a stronger ownership over Y/N then he had ever had on anything else. He never wanted her to leave his side, his love for her was more than a feeling, it was a connection. One he felt deeper than the one he had for volleyball. Part of him, a very loud part, was convinced she would become a problem for him and his life's desire. He couldn't seem to shut up the worry that she was putting a divide between him and volleyball. But when they were like this, wrapped up into each other, the only pleasure they ever wanted was each other. He only wanted her in these moments, and these moments were bleeding into simpler ones. Ones where they weren't wrapped up naked together, but doing simple tasks. She was taking more of him then he expected to give. He wasn't sure how he felt about the situation, but as he pushed deeper inside her, these thoughts rushing out as her voice flooded his mind. Her moans and sighs were all he wanted to think about right now. 

Their dance went on for a while, Ushijima teased and taunted until he couldn't stand it anymore. He finally flipped her over. Placing her knees on the couch he stood to get a better leverage as he shoved her face deep into the cushion. The feeling was mind boggling. He was finally railing her, his fingers deep between her legs, his abs flushed with her back until her muffled sounds because crispy screams. His name filled the apartment as he gripped her hips once more, his own moans mingling with hers screams. 

"Jesus Ushi, I'm going to be a pain to wake up in the morning." She pulled on the shirt draped over a chair, her eyes already heavy from all the running and their activity. Her stomach growling kept her from completely collapsing. She dragged her feet to the kitchen as Ushi trailed behind. He reached in front of her, pushing the fridge closed as she attempted to find something. 

"Sit. I'll feed you." His lips brushed her cheeks as he reached in for the eggs. He scrubbed his hands before gathering everything needed for a rice omelet. He turned the rice cooker on as he minced the spring onions. His herd garden on the window seal was barely keeping up with his needs as he pulled the last few basil leaves from it. He brushed the stem softly. Y/N was always mesmerized at how gentle he was with his plants, he always said if he had a balcony he'd grow vegetables too. 

Y/N went back into the living room, gathering up a blanket. She went back in and sat on the counter next to the sink, watching him move about the kitchen. He had already started sautéing the spinach, mixing it around as the sausage links cooked on the next burner. Ushijima worked fast in the kitchen, Y/N sometimes felt if she blinked he'd be done. And it typically felt like it was done in two blinks. 

The eggs were warm, filling her quickly, the sausage adding that savory note that was needed to any dish. Ushijima loved watching Y/N take the first bite, her eyes always closed softly as she tasted, her face soft flushed with pink when the dish was warm. It made cooking for her all the more worthwhile. They stood close as they cleaned the kitchen, washing and drying together. As much as Y/N wanted to crash she knew Ushi wouldn't until the apartment returned to its orderly state. She folded the blanket she had used, while he gathered the left over garments from their escapades. Their home once again in place. 

Doing anything with Ushijima brought Y/N so much joy, but her favorite part was getting ready for bed. Ushi had bought a chair for their bedroom, along with a vanity, so she had a place to get ready; and every night he would have her sit as he brushed through her hair. He took his time, his fingers trailing behind the brush, the softness tickling his fingers. It took all of Y/N's nerves and stress from the day as he did this. It felt like he was taking it all out, brushing softly pulling her doubts out with the tangles. His kiss on the nape of her neck always signaled when he was done. Since joining as manager, he would even do this at the places they stayed, even if they were staying in the same room with the rest of the team. Tendō had more than once asked Y/N to brush his as Ushi brushed hers. The memories were fond ones in Y/N's mind. If she was especially tired, like tonight. He would pull her into his arms, and carry her to bed as if she were a small toddler. The soft bedding enveloped her as she finally got to close her eyes, her cheek squished into Ushi's chest. She loved it here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here, just wanted to try out AO3. This work is originally posted on Watt-pad, I just decided to move it over here as well in hopes of it gaining my traction! Have a great day and let me know if you like it!!


End file.
